


Bargaining

by LankySandwich



Series: Addicts [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kairi is the ultimate 3rd wheel, M/M, Smut, Sora is acting whiney, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LankySandwich/pseuds/LankySandwich
Summary: Riku thinks it's time for an intervention. He forces Sora to join Lea and Kairi on a special Training Camp, as a way of curing Sora of his addiction to Lea. However, in Sora's anger and desperation for a fix of butt stuff, he throws himself on Riku. And the new Master is less than impressed. (But at the same time incredibly happy). This causes Sora to finally begin questioning his feelings for Lea. Of course Kairi is stuck looking after the 3 boys and their drama.





	Bargaining

And so, here we all are, Kairi thought. Although she had to admit the atmosphere wasn't at all like she had expected.

She stood with Riku, Sora and their new companion Lea in a line, as a door of light closed behind them. They had just arrived at the world that would play host to them for the next few days.

And even though this world was truly beautiful, with a gorgeous orange-pink sky, huge forests stretching into the horizon, a picturesque little creek bubbling nearby, and enormous glowing crystals sprouting from the ground all around like magnificent glowing flowers, Kairi seemed to be the only one excited for the adventure ahead.

Sora moped off to the side. He was apparently sulking because Riku had dragged him into this camp at the last moment, and wasn't convinced he even needed any keyblade training. Kairi recalled him saying "I've been a Keyblade Wielder longer than any of you newbies!" With a hint of venom when Riku finally pulled him by his hood into Yen Sid's office. She had to admit she felt a little bad for him, but from what Lea had told her, it was probably for his own good.

Lea himself was doing an excellent job at hiding his emotions. Although Kairi knew he must feel pretty annoyed at Riku for suddenly deciding to bring Sora along. Those two were only being brats because they knew they'd have no alone time together for a whole week. And yet, they're so close! It's going to be hard for them. Kairi couldn't help but smirk at the thought of them squirming around each other.

As for Riku, well, who knows what he's thinking. Kairi could only assume he was trying to separate Lea and Sora out of his own bitter jealousy, but then, why bring Sora along last minute?

She gave up studying the three boys. It would be best to just let things play out as they may.

"Ah! Doesn't this feel great?" She exclaimed, breaking the natural silence of the place. "Aren't you all ready for an adventure?"

"I'm ready to go home." Sora grumbled, his cheeks puffed out childishly.

"Would you stop your whining." Riku jabbed with a smirk. "I'm a Master now, and what I say goes."

"Okay 'Master'." Lea teased, earning a subtle glare from Riku. "What will your first order of action be on this Camp?"

"First thing's first, we set up camp." Riku started delegating jobs like a true leader. "Sora and Kairi, I'll need you two to get started on the tents. Lea, you do what you can to make a fire. I'll go check out that river." He gestured behind him towards the soothing bubbling sound of the creek.

"If anyone encounters any Heartless, don't try to fight them alone." Riku ordered, making a point to direct it at Sora especially. "Just call out and I'll come help." Without even waiting for an answer, he stalked off into the undergrowth towards the sound of the bubbling creek.

"Arg..." Sora slumped down again, arms crossed, not making any effort to follow Riku's instructions. Lea sighed and headed off in the opposite direction to Riku, mumbling something about getting firewood. They were both acting so grumpy.

'Addicts craving a fix...' Kairi thought. She had a feeling they would get annoying to deal with.

As the sky darkened, the crystals that ringed the clearing began to glow brighter, perfectly illuminating the area of soft turquoise-colored grass.

Kairi began trying to free the tents from the iron grip of the tightly packed backpack Riku had brought. It was proving difficult for her, and she glanced over at Sora to see what the holdup was.

The brunette was still just sitting there, sulking like a child. Kairi frowned in annoyance.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi mumbled. "Would you mind giving me a hand with the tent?"

With a sudden glare in her direction, Sora stood up and sloppily drew out his keyblade. Kairi began to sweat a little. 

"Uh...I just meant grab the other end ya know..." She muttered, seeing the frustration building up in Sora's eyes as he raised his keyblade high, aiming the tip directly at the backpack.

"Magnega!" Sora cried, and suddenly a huge zapping aura appeared above the pack.

Kairi squealed and jumped back, letting the pack go. It spun uncontrollably in the air around the Magnet spell Sora just cast. The tent Kairi was struggling with, plus many other items flew from the open end and shot in all directions precariously. Kairi desperately ducked and weaved, dodging the items that had become bullets under the effect of Sora's fully leveled Magnet Spell.

Finally the spell concluded, and Kairi stared shocked at the mess around the clearing. Sora was sitting with his back to her, still miserable.

She wasn't sure if this was because Sora wanted to prove himself, or because he was having really bad Lea withdrawals, but if it had been anyone other than Kairi, she was sure they would have been furious with him. The pure hearted princess could only smirk.

"Man," she said, not bothering to lower her voice. "Imagine if Lea was acting the way you are. We'd all be burnt to a crisp!" 

"...What...?" Sora asked with as much venom as he could muster, which evidently wasn't much.

"Look Sora," Kairi made her way over to the moping man-child that was her best friend. "I know you're frustrated right now, because you want to hang out with Lea, and because Riku is treating you like a child. But ACTING like a child isn't going to solve anything!" She managed to get close enough to place a tender hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you just go talk to Riku? I'll clean up this mess."

Sora sighed, and in one swoop all the bitterness in his expression melted away. Now it just looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry..." He almost whispered. "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

Kairi laughed. "You're still a little softy, Sora."

He gave her a knowing smile, and sniffed, wiping a few stray tears away. He then stood and puffed out his chest determinedly, before striding into the trees in the direction Riku had gone.

'Kairi is right...' Sora thought. 'I'm acting like a baby. I need to pull myself together!'

And for the thousandth time that day, he pushed all the dirty thoughts and imaginings about Lea from his mind as best he could, and slapped his cheeks gently to pep himself up.

But he was feeling more and more unhinged by the second...

||-||-||-||

Riku waded shin-deep into the crystal clear water. The riverbed was littered with glowing blue and green crystals, illuminating the liquid and making it look like he was walking on the sky. He had left his shoes on the bank and rolled up his pants. As much as he was trying to keep his cool around the others, he couldn't resist a chance to cool off.

'Sora is being so difficult...' Riku thought. 'If only he would just let me help him!' Lea certainly wasn't going to do anything about it. And Riku knew for a fact that their relationship just wasn't healthy.

Or did he...?

He asked himself the same question he had asked a thousand times already. Was this really all for Sora? Or was Riku just acting out of petty jealousy?

He liked Sora. He had ever since they were kids. When Kairi first arrived at the island Riku could barely handle how much Sora would talk about her. The way Riku acted back then, always trying to separate them, to cut Kairi off, and basically just being a downright child, was eerily similar to the way Sora was acting today...

He cringed at himself. Now wasn't the time to cry over the past. He had to focus on the training camp.

He cupped his hands and bent down to scoop up a handful of the crisp cold water, before splashing it onto his face. He gasped at the sudden cold, then sighed as he felt his mind clearing.

Suddenly he heard twigs snapping nearby. In a flash of light, faster than lightning, he was poised, keyblade in hand, ready to attack.

But his guard immediately dropped when he saw Sora emerging from the trees.

"O-oh, It's just you. Sorry, thought you were a Heartless." He returned his Keyblade in a husk of light. "How are the tents coming along?" Riku quizzed, before pausing, waiting for an answer.

When it never came, Riku looked at Sora's face properly, and noticed that something was a bit...off.

The brown-haired teen was completely motionless, stading still as a statue, staring at him with glazed eyes, and a blushing face.

"Sora...?" Riku called, before moving forward slightly, his legs disturbing the water's surface. "Are you...okay?"

"R-Riku..." He heard Sora mumble. He was getting quite concerned now. Was he hurt?

Then suddenly Sora started forward, moving rather sluggishly yet determinedly towards him.

"W-woah, Sora? Whats going on?" Riku took two steps back, before realisation suddenly flooded his mind. Oh god...

Before he could act, however, Sora was upon him, reaching out and grabbing his face in both hands, pulling him down until their lips collided in a desperate kiss.

Riku's heart was beating so fast it was almost painful. His eyes were wide and watery and he blushed harder than he even knew he could blush.

Sora wasn't stopping though. No sooner had they locked lips than Sora began to lustfully drag his tongue across Riku's bottom lip. Still in complete and utter shock, Riku found himself opening his mouth, as if he was gaping. Sora moaned contently as he filled up Riku's mouth with his tongue, barely even breathing.

Riku was completely rigid. It was all he could do to stop himself from moving. His body was screaming at him to respond, take Sora by the waist, hoist him up and ravage him like he had dreamed of doing for so many years. But he knew deep down what was going on here. He couldn't indulge this, no matter how much he wanted to.

Suddenly Sora released Riku's mouth from captivity, and Riku had just enough time to let out a breathy sigh of relief, before the out-of-control brunette dived in to bite and suck on Riku's neck.

Sora was used to being the 'bottom' when he was with Lea. He had never been this aggressive in his make-outs before. But the sight of Riku standing in that glowing water, his face and hair dripping with sex appeal, sent Sora way over the edge. He bit and sucked the life out of Riku's quivering skin, making up for all the time he had spent away from Lea.

By the light of Kingdom Hearts itself, this was by far the best feeling Riku had ever experienced in his 17 years of life.

And so it took everything he had to drag his hand up to Sora's wrist and pull him away with a grip like a vice.

"Mm, Riku." Sora moaned in protest. The taller boy managed to get a hold of him by his shoulders and hold him there.

He sighed long and shakily, letting himself calm down, willing the redness of his cheeks to subside, begging the tightness in his pants to soften.

"Sora." He all but growled as said smaller boy squirmed in his grip. "What are you doing?"

"Rikuuu..." Sora whined like a sad puppy. "Please just a little more...?" He struggled, trying to reach out and pull Riku back in.

"Sora!" Riku repeated. "Snap out of it, dammit! I'm not going to play this little game with you."

"But Riku-" Sora tried to butt in.

"So what, I don't let you get a fix from your groupie for ONE day and you're reduced to this? What damn spell does that flamethrower have on you?!"

"I promise I'll stay away from Lea, Riku." Sora tried to convince him. "I just wanna be with you."

"You only wanna be with me because you can't have HIM." Riku seethed. He let go of Sora's shoulders and turned away defensively, unable to look the small brunette in the eyes.

"This is 'Bargaining', Sora." Riku explained, in utter dismay. "It's just another stage of your addiction. What you're feeling towards me right now isn't real."

Sora remained silent, as if he was doubting himself. Riku sighed.

"I brought you along on this camp because you needed and intervention, and so does Lea. It doesn't work if you just start getting a fix from a different source!" Riku tried his best to explain. "Let's just try and get through this. When you're properly 'sober' again we can talk this out, okay?"

"Riku-!" Sora weakly tried to grab his hand, but Riku quickly snatched it away. He scooped up his shoes and bounded towards the camp. Just before he left, he gingerly tossed Sora an empty bottle. Sora fumbled it clumsily before looking back at him, confused.

"Do me a favour and fill this up. The water's fine for drinking." With that, Riku disappeared, leaving Sora crouched on the river bank, still looking dazed and sheepish.

Riku's mind was in turmoil, his face was still red and his heart was still pounding in his chest. 'This damn kid is going to be the death of me...'


End file.
